Longing
by kmi85
Summary: Bella longs for someone...


Disclaimer: Twilight not mine, therefore, no profit is made from this.

A/N: New to fandom, only interested in pairing -haven't read nor watched anythings from the Twilight saga but merely fanfics- *gasp!*

Anyway, enjoy and please read and review.

* * *

Bella was laying down on Edward's bed trying to conceal sleep while he and the rest of the Cullen's where out hunting. She turned and tossed but there was no sleep around the corner for her. She huffed throwing the sheets of her body and staring up at the ceiling watching the moonlight and trees draw shadows and tales throughout the room.

She passed a hand through her hair, over her tired eyes and face, lingering on her plump lips. She sighed again and thought of those captivating eyes, skin and mouth that hunted her dreams and thoughts, more often that she was comfortable to admit, yet she would only give it up for one thing and one thing only. And that was what had her so frustrated, because every day it seemed harder to get and harder to stand. Watching, touching, being so close and yet so far. So tantalizing that sometimes she just wanted to pounce on them and didn't know who the monster of them both was. It was torture and she was starting to lose what little control she had over herself.

With them out hunting she had the house all for herself and she could really use that alone time, since her thoughts more often than not had been straying towards the sexual realm and she wasn't about to touch herself so intimately in a house full of people. Specially one full of vampires.

She turned to the side placing her hand beneath her pillow burrowing into it, hoping the parts of her body that were throbbing for attention and release would stop so she could get some sleep.

Her mind just kept ceaselessly throwing her images that had her squeezing her thighs tight and her breathing pattern as if she had just ran a marathon. She bit down on her lower lip hard trying to will the writhing bodies and moans of pleasure away. How her skin and limfbs entwined together so perfectly, beautifully with the other.

She gave into her body's desire and started sliding down her hands down her torso and up again to cup her breasts and pinched her already erect nipples, eliciting a moan and hiss from her lips, mimicking the motions her mind had her 'lover' do. How perfectly those hands traced and drew random patterns over her body as if they had infinite knowledge over her curves and knew all the secrets and mysteries it had to uncover.

Using her right hand, she lightly traced her with her nails the skin on her milky thighs feeling them quiver under her touch, wishing for the umpteenth time it were other hands caressing her warm skin. She thought of teasing herself but quickly changed her mind not wanting to risk extending it any longer, avoiding the release her body desperately needed which the interruption the early arrival of one of the Cullen's household members, if not all, would cause.

The brunette slid her hand down her abdomen, over her panties cupping her pooling wetness and in a swift movement she pulled them down to her ankles, savoring the cold air hitting her burning skin. Bella ran her fingers over her damp trimmed curls, with the tip of her middle finger rubbing lazy circles on her hard bundle of nerves. She hissed repeating the motion over and over again increasing her pace and applying a little more pressure, with her hips buckling and her chest heaving with the heavy intake of breath. It didn't take much time nor caresses to have her back arching, her walls tighten and her body tense with her erratic heart almost breaking free and her breath coming out in gasps. She bit down hard on her lip drawing out the crimson vital substance, somewhere in the back of her mind hoping its sent would lure them to her, but only them and no one else. She wanted to be the only one to bring this person pleasure. To have them writhing under her, asking for more and calling out her name and holding her tight as orgasms ran throughout the body.

Once the waves of pleasure had calmed down, as so did her body, she pulled her panties up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

It wasn't long after that the main door opened and silent steps invaded the house.

She knew her heady scent was still heavy in the air, and thanked that night when she tried to get closer to Edward, his arousal had him leaving the room in a hurry afraid he would hurt her, so she knew the man wouldn't be back till he had calmed down. And that wasn't happening tonight nor for the next two days.

It did leave her a little mortified that his family could pick it up, but Rosalie had told her they wouldn't stay home this night, only coming home after hunting to pick up some stuff and leave again.

Of course Edward wouldn't leave her alone and she knew Alice would be the one babysitting her this night.

A few minutes went by and she felt the main door close again and the Cullen's get into cars, driving away.

Seconds later the door to Edwards room opened revealing Alice.

Alice gave her, her friendly smile acting as if she didn't know what had occurred minutes before their arrival but Bella could see her nostrils flare and how her pupils dilated.

Bella took a deep breath feeling her heart start racing, her cheeks blush, thanking the girl silently, knowing her friend wouldn't mention anything of it.

The short haired girl greeted her from the doorway casually, asking a few routine questions before wishing her goodnight and softly closing the door after her.

This had been going on for a while and she was on the verge of cracking up.

At nights, wherever she was, she would lie in bed trying to conceal sleep and willing her thoughts away. Thoughts of the shorthaired vampire. Thoughts of Alice's mouth and her sweet lips, her skin, her body… how perfect she was and how much she wanted to taste her.

It started after having a frustrated make out session with Edward who obviously left after he thought his control would slip away. Frustrated, she went up the stairs and lay on her room. After giving it much thought, she decided she needed more than a few awkward kisses and took off all her clothing.

She closed her eyes trying to picture Edward naked, heavy lidded and sweaty. She tried to picture him going down on her and when she was about to grip his hair, it changed into a spiky one, much darker and longer than his. Bella's eyes snapped open and she let out a gasp. After she had calmed down, she tried to picture her boyfriend again, but his boyish features where replaced by those girlish of his sister. Bella let her mind play out the scene, feeling more comfortable and wetter with the unexpected guest. She thought of Alice and how she seemingly wanted her softer and feminine body more than Edward's. In her mind, the girl smiled her playful smile before taking one of her nipples with her perfect white teeth and sucking them into her mouth, making Bella mimic that action with her fingers.

Thinking of her friend, she touched herself feeling like she had never felt before; her body reacting to her touch like it never had before. She moaned a little louder than she intended but she had no intention of stopping now even if Charlie got to hear her pleasuring herself. She let Alice bit down on the sensitive skin in her hips and felt her travel down till she reached her center and dived mercilessly to suck on her clit. Needless to say, she came hard with one hand furiously rubbing her clit and the other fucking her like there was no tomorrow and Alice name slipped past her lips and it was Alice and Alice only who was occupying her thoughts and who brought her to her climax.

Exhausted and thoroughly pleased, Bella let her body hit the mattress and ran her hands through her body feeling it twitch, before bringing her hand covered in her juices to her mouth, wishing they were Alice's, and lapping at them with her tongue.

She took a deep breath and got up slipping in into some pajamas before lying down.

Sleep was about to take over her, when her mind threw her one last thought…

Her eyes snapped open.

Of course Edward wouldn't just leave her by herself.

Someone had to be down there watching over her. Someone who was most likely Alice.

She had moaned her name! She came with Alice's name on her lips!

She covered herself with her sheets and placed the pillow over her head groaning into it feeling endlessly embarrassed.

That's how it had started.

The next day her friend didn't say anything after having confirmed she was the one in guarding duty and Bella wasn't about to ask her if she heard everything that happened.

Alice didn't look at her differently which made her think that perhaps the girl hadn't heard anything at all but… she felt as if she had. She felt shame wash over her and whenever their eyes met, she would avert them as quickly as possible.

The following nights she tried not to think about the incident, fully knowing Alice was supposed to babysit her and she didn't want to embarrass herself like that again, nor mortify and traumatize the vampire any further.

She thanked whatever moment alone she would get and she would let the images wash over her and feel her body charge up at the thought of the pixyish girl.

Whenever she encountered her, her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, taking in every single detail they could, with her brain storing away the images in a special place reserved just for her. Whenever they touched, Bella's heart would start beating faster and she would hold onto her friend a second more than was considered friendly. Alice didn't seem to mind, probably chalking it up to how weird Bella was in general.

She tried to keep her interest for her showing, and was thankful Edward couldn't read her mind, for he wouldn't find any trace of himself in there, but only thoughts and fantasies involving Alice.

She would cherish every moment they had together, just the two of them, without Edward distracting her from Alice. She loved the way Alice's mouth quirked up whenever she thought of something undeniably mischievous and the laughter that would come with it.

She longed to be left alone with her, and was practically counting the minutes till Edward and the family would go out to hunt leaving her alone with _her_.

It had become a routine.

She was left alone with Alice, they would talk, watch a movie and then Bella was off to 'sleep'.

Alice was left alone downstairs while Bella, the nights she just couldn't not touch herself, was busy exploding in orgasms, biting on her lip or hand so she wouldn't call the girl's name again.

It would turn her on even more, knowing Alice could hear every sound coming from her and probably could smell her arousal and how wet she was. Sometimes she would moan louder than she usually did, and would sigh dramatically and make her body release the wet sound of skin hitting skin, when she normally would avoid doing so, afraid they would resound throughout the house.

This night though, after pleasuring herself, she couldn't stop thinking about Alice's face when she came into the room. That had been the first time the vampire had done so after the girl had pleasured herself.

She thought of Alice's dilated pupils, her flaring nostrils and her sweet yet feral smile.

She began touching herself again.

When her hand was already moving in and out of her, she thought she heard some breathing outside the door accompanied by a growl.

It had to be Alice.

It was just going to be the two of them again this night.

Maybe Alice was touching herself.

This thought made Bella wetter and soon her walls clenched around her fingers.

After she came back to, she could not longer feel the vampire's presence, so she took her fingers out of her pussy and pushed her sweaty locks aside before falling asleep.

Days later she started noticing a pattern.

Alice would always be the first one to arrive from hunting and the first to make the others leave so Bella could have time for herself.

Meaning; masturbate.

The shorthaired girl would arrive always when Bella had already started. The human could swear the vampire stood outside her room while she did so. The nights they talked before she went up to sleep, Alice sometimes seemed eager in having the girl go to bed.

Of course they had never talked about it, but it had become some sort of routine between them. Bella was aware Alice knew she knew she knew she masturbated.

And it only served to make her wetter every time.

Sometimes Alice would climb up to her room, sneaking in through the window minutes after Bella had come. She would smile her way, nostrils flaring, pupils dilating and make lithe conversation before leaving the human to get some more beauty sleep.

Every time Bella would increase her moaning and made her sessions longer hoping the vampire would join her and quench her thirst that her fingers were never able to fully quench.

She would hear Alice's heavy breathing and growls along with the breaking of whatever the girl held in her hands.

This prompted Bella, to ride her hand with abandon and pinch her nipples roughly, pulling at them only to her the vampire's torment outside the door, or window.

One night, while she was about to come again, she heard a ruffling and what she thought was a zipper being unzipped. She slowed down her pace, smearing her juices over her legs and clit, and started teasing it. Seconds later, she slipped two fingers into her vagina and curled them knowing it would get a moan out of her. She repeated this, and starting moaning and writhing wildly, hearing heavy breathing and sighs that were not her own.

She got on her knees, reaching over her nightstand getting a newly acquired dildo, replacing her fingers with it and ridding it hard.

With Charlie being out of town, she didn't worry about moaning too loudly or even masturbating wherever she wanted.

The brunette whispered the vampire's name when she came, and a second later she heard a growl and the most beautiful she had ever heard coming from Alice.

Undoubtedly, the vampire had orgasmed.

Thrilled with the idea of Alice coming with her, she started repeating it night after night, loving the sounds coming from Alice, almost fainting when she heard the wet slaps of Alice fingers fucking herself, wishing the girl would join her.

She would think of Alice's cold body and lips kissing her nipples, and how it would warm up with her touch.

She thought of enveloping the girl's hard knobs with her burning tongue and how good they would feel in her mouth.

Alice's mouth on her burning center…

Night after night, Alice would stand outside her door, hear her masturbate, and Bella would do it with the sheets off her body and her legs open wide so her scent could travel easily to the vampire.

Sometimes she wondered why Edward couldn't do what Alice was doing.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he was just too afraid to even try.

And it made her wonder why Alice wouldn't come into the room. Whether or not it was because she was afraid to hurt her… Bella honestly wouldn't mind if she did. Having Alice lose control over herself like that would turn her own to no end. Making the vampire want her enough to bring the monster out of her was music to Bella's ears.

Ten days later, the girls had been talking animatedly about something at Charlie's, when Bella's foot caused her to trip up, with Alice automatically catching her in her arms so she wouldn't meet the floor.

Bella didn't feel the accompanied embarrassment that always came with her clumsiness. Instead, she thanked the vampire silently, clinging to her a little longer, and slowly lifted her head, roaming her eyes from Alice's chest to her neck, mouth, nose and eyes finally.

She sucked in a deep breath when she noticed the vampire's eyes were almost fully black. She felt Alice bring her closer, if only two millimeters, and saw her lower her sight to her legs. Bella had no doubt she could smell her arousal. Alice closed her eyes with a small purr, taking deep breaths, savoring Bella's scent.

She was frozen in the vampires embrace… she was so close… Bella set her eyes on the lip the vampire was biting down on, moving her own hands to cup the vampire's cheek, tracing the delicate lips and contours of her face.

Unfortunately, Charlie's arrival, interrupted whatever could have happened.

The man greeted them, oblivious to what he had interrupted, and it wasn't long before Alice was running out the door to hunt something.

Suddenly she wasn't cursing just Edward, but all the vampires for the inability to please a human without killing them.

The following weeks, Alice kept to herself always busy when Bella was left alone and Edward had no choice but to stay and work on his self control. Things between them had been a little uneasy. Edward always got mad at Bella's unwillingness to understand his concern for her life and Bella frustrated they couldn't have any intimacy.

It wasn't that she still wanted Edward, no. But she could pretend it was Alice's lips that kissed her whenever Edward did. But without Edward or Alice doing anything about it, she was left to resource to her own imagination and hands.

She stopped pleasing herself too depressed to do anything. The Cullen's noticed the decay of her relationship with Edward, but mentioned naught and acted as if nothing had changed. Alice on her part, kept up the façade that everything was alright between them, but Bella could feel her uneasiness almost as acutely as Jasper could.

In reality, nothing was wrong between her and the female vampire, but it was obvious something was going on. Edward no longer asked Alice to babysit her, and Bella didn't know if it was because he had read his sister's mind, or simply opted to stop asking her upon seeing her and Jasper pretty busy with each other.

This obviously caused her to dread every time she went to the Cullen's household.

Another month went by, and Bella, lying in her bed, felt her pixyish guardian return faithfully to her window.

They didn't exchange words, and Bella turned to her side giving her back to Alice.

There wasn't going to be any action tonight, but at least Alice was back.

Thursday night, Bella woke up covered in sweat, gasping and thoroughly turned on.

She whimpered remembering how vivid her dream had been. How perfectly Alice tended to her needs, and how they both had moved in perfect synchronicity. She could almost smell and _taste _the girl on her mouth.

Unable to not touch herself, she threw the sheets of her body and slipped her hand down her pants roughly feeling her wetness pouring out of her, and collected it to rub her aching clit.

She heard a gasp and turned to her left noticing Alice perched up on the windowsill.

Without breaking eye contact, Bella masturbated with no shame in front of her friend, who was clasping tightly the window frame that was creaking under her strength.

Bella kept her pajama on, frustrating the vampire even further who wished to see her skin glow under the moonlight.

Spreading her legs further, she collected more of her wetness and brought it to her lips, hearing Alice's mix of a growl and gasp and how the vampire descended from the windowsill and entered the room fully.

Bella saw Alice fill her lungs with her scent and how every wet sound caused the vampire to twitch and growl.

Slowly but surely, her ministrations caused her to come.

Alice, entranced by the show, whispered the human's name with passion.

Bella hadn't heard anything more beautiful.

She shook again one last time before her satisfied body dropped down on her mattress, falling asleep again.

Friday's night it was Alice who did the show for Bella. The human couldn't see her, but she could hear her from the bathroom where she was taking a shower while the vampire chilled out in her room.

Bella gripped the door's knob tightly, resting her body on the door and picturing her friend. She knew Alice wanted to torture her as much as she had done, so she abstained from opening the door and peeking in... which didn't mean she didn't want to rip the object apart and jump in bed and ravish the vampire.

They kept the parade for another week, never seeing each other's body and in Alice case, never allowing Bella to see her at all.

Until something went wrong.

Edward lost it when he found out about Alice's thoughts of Bella. It had happened before but he merely chalked it up to curiosity. He freaked out when Alice's thoughts became mellower and she could describe in detail in her mind the brunette's body.

Charged up with the scent of arousal Bella lately had, reading his sister's thoughts had drove him wild resulting in a confrontation between the two Cullen's.

Some scratches and bruises were left on both their bodies, but Edward regained control over himself and left in a heap with a sorrowed expression.

Alice stopped visiting Bella, and Edward seldom left her side.

He didn't mention anything but Bella could feel his anger and disappointment. Knowing him, he was blaming himself. She wasn't sure what he knew, or even if he knew anything but the tension was palpable between him and the other Cullen.

They'd broken up. Actually, they talked about giving each other some space, but Bella knew she herself didn't want Edward anymore and the man wasn't going to force her into being with him.

Three months went by with both Cullen's barely talking to each other and Bella for that matter.

But Bella couldn't stop her mind from thinking of Alice. She couldn't stop the erotic dreams that plagued her every night. Afraid and ashamed for hurting Edward, she stopped touching herself, not wanting to disappoint the man further.

But...

She thought of how good the girl's cold hands would feel on her nipples and her clit… and she couldn't stop her hand from caressing her skin. She thought of Alice's perfect mouth on hers, her breasts, trailing down her ribs, and her teeth nipping at her hipbone…the girl's mane disappearing between her legs while she sucked her clit tenderly and laid kisses all over her labia. How the girl's tongue would surely make her juices flow and how her fingers would fill her up so well, that it would seem they were made perfectly just to fit in there.

Every figment of her imagination was painfully vivid… every time she dreamt it was hard for her to restrain and not pleasure herself. But now… after months of not touching herself, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She spread her legs wide apart, mindless of Charlie sleeping in the other room, and rubbed her clit moaning and buckling her hips uncontrollably. She could almost smell the girl's unique and delicious aroma; could almost picture Alice fucking her.

With her other hand she grabbed a floating cube of ice on the cooling water by her nightstand, trailing down her chest, over her thighs and over her clit. She shut her eyes tightly, shuddering and gasping at the sensation repeating it again, only to freeze momentarily at the cold gust of wind over her nipples.

Wordlessly, she rested her head on her pillow and placed her hands on the bedpost, feeling foreign caresses over her body, cold as ice but with a warmth that was rare, fully giving herself.

It was no longer a figment of her imagination.

Alice finally joined her.

Bella opened her eyes to see Alice leaning over her, ready to take her erect nipples into her mouth and the human moaned loudly threading her fingers through her spiky hair.

"Alice…"

Alice purred in response tending to Bella's nipple, twisting it and biting it gently, before pulling at it, letting go and kissing it tenderly.

The vampire turned her stare to Bella's eyes and Bella caressed her cheek. Leaning into her touch, the vampire setting herself more fully on top of her, covering her body with her own, leaned in shyly capturing Bella's lips with her own.

Bella gasped and sighed happily deepening the kiss.

Alice's lips had turned surprisingly hot with her mouth wrapped around hers.

Minutes passed and Alice broke apart from Bella allowing her to get some oxygen into her lungs. She smiled upon seeing the blissful expression the girl was wearing and purred into the girls hair, sniffing it and brushing her cheek against it, waiting for Bella to open her eyes.

Bella did so, and when their eyes met, Alice loved the blush that tinted the human's cheeks, knowing if she were capable, she would have one adorning hers.

"Hey." The vampire whispered slyly, pecking her on her lips and sucking lightly on her lower lip.

"Hey yourself." Bella smiled running her hands through Alice's hair.

Alice smiled. "Here I am."

"Took you long enough." The human reproached before their mouths met again and hands got lost in each others bodies.

It was going to be a long night.

And they had no intention of stopping until Bella passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
